Destiny's Legacy
by SapphireSparrow
Summary: Sequel to Meeting Destiny...Will Destiny follow in the footsteps of her mother?
1. Dear Mum and Daddy

**Ok, a few more modifications. hehe, well review!**

* * *

She slid on the only dress she owned that still fit her.  
It was white.

It only reached her knees.  
She had had it for over 5 years, and when you live on a ship long skirts get in your way.

The sleeves where hacked off except for two inch straps that held the dress up.  
She tied the laces in the back together and smoothed it out the best she could.

It was the eve of her sixteenth birthday.

She plopped her feet into her knee high brown leather boots and combed through the knots in her messy auburn hair.

Destiny Sparrow was about to escape.

Escape from what you might ask?

Evil pirates after a hidden map only she possesed?  
No.

Tradesmen ready to sell her as a slave?  
No.

Destiny was escaping from The Black Pearl.

The ship she had grown up on.  
The only place she had ever called home.  
And her prison.

If you haven't guessed by now.  
Destiny Sparrow was the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Also the first in a line of four other children.

There was Ruby, Jack jr, Emerald(emma), and Benjamin.

Destiny loved her family dearly.  
She loved her mother and her father more than anything.

The only thing standing between them was the one thing she had in common with her father.

She needed freedom.  
Her own freedom.

_Mum and Daddy,  
I love you both so much.  
I'm not doing this out of spite, or anger.  
Daddy, I'm too much like you.  
I need to find my own way.  
Mum, you taught me how to stand up for myself.  
I want to use what I've learned.  
Tell the children I send Love and Kisses.  
With all my Love and Devotion,_

_Destiny_

She folded the note in half and kissed it ,then weighted it down outside her parents door with a rock.

Destiny crept to the lifeboat and jumped in as quietly as possible.  
She took her backpack off and started lowering herself into the water.

When she felt the boat start to sway she cut the ropes off and started rowing.  
"Bye daddy." She whispered sadly.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Memories

**Little twist here in the story...**

**review!**

* * *

_"Bye daddy." She whispered sadly._

Destiny started rowing towards the dim shoreline that she new was a small town.  
"Where we goin'!" She heard loudly behind her.

Destiny's head snapped around and came face to face with Emerald Sparrow.

"Emma! What are you doing here?"

"Goin' on an adventa'!" she shouted pulling out her wooded sword.

"Oh great, a six year old pirate." Destiny said rolling her eyes.

She sighed and picked up the oars.

When Destiny got to the ship Emma was already asleep.  
She threw a rope to the side of the ship and tied it to the small boat.

"DADDY!" She yelled

"Yes ma'am?" Jack appeared over the side with a smile.

"A little help?" Destiny asked rolling her eyes Jack held the rope while Destiny climbed up holding Emma.

"You just had to put her in the boat didn't you?" She asked with a half smile.  
"Well I'm getting old Des, I can't be chasing you around anymore"

Destiny passed Emma to Jack and turned around.  
"Goodnight Daddy"  
"Goodnight my Love"

Destiny went into her cabin.  
she kicked her boots off and locked the door.  
She took the dress off and got under the covers.

She lay on her back and closed her eyes.

_"Daddy? Where are we?" a three year old Destiny asked "This is your Aunt and Uncle's house." Jack answered "Who are they"  
"It's Mummy's Brother and Sister"  
"When do I get a brother or sister?"_

Destiny laughed now.  
That was 13 years and 4 siblings ago.  
She was lucky though.  
She was the only Sparrow that had their own room.

Lily listened from the bed as Jack tucked Emma in next door.  
She remembered when Destiny was six.

_"But Mummy! ITS NOT FAIR!" destiny stomped in a circle.  
"Well I think its quite fair that you should take a bath"  
"No"  
"And why not"  
"Because I'm not even dirty"  
Lily lifted Destiny up so she was level with Jack's face.  
"Smell his hair." She ordered Destiny.  
Destiny grabbed a strand and sniffed deeply.  
She wrinkled her nose.  
"Ok, I'll take one"  
Lily put Destiny on the floor and laughed as she ran to the washroom.  
"Thanks Love." She said kissing Jack on the cheek.  
"Anytime." He said kissing her back._

Lily laughed.  
That destiny was such a little brat when she was younger.

Jack walked into the cabin and saw Lily sleeping with a faint smile on her face.  
He smiled and crawled under the covers and closed his eyes, holding his wife close.  
He remembered the first time they took Destiny to meet Will and Elizabeth.

_"Ok, Destiny you stand here and Me and Mummy are going to hide in the hedges"  
"Ok!" a two year old Destiny bounced up and down.  
"Remember what to say." Lily reminded her.  
Destiny nodded and waited for her parents to climb into the bushes then knocked on the door.  
When Will answered she put on her very fake pathetic face and spoke softly.  
"I've lost my Mummy"  
"Oh my, Elizabeth?" Will called behind him.  
Elizabeth appeared and knelt down to Destiny.  
"What's your name sweety"  
"Guess!" She said suddenly smiling widely.  
"What?" Will asked confused.  
"It's me Uncle Willy! Destiny Rose Sparrow"  
Jack and Lily fell out of the bushes laughing._

Jack chuckled and rolled over on his side.  
O the joys of being a father.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Brown Paper Packages

**Thanks for my reviews, i was starting to think i was deserted, well heres chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything of Disney's or Pirates of the Carribean.**

**I only wish I did...**

* * *

Destiny woke up with the sun on her face.  
She lay with her eyes closed for a while.

"Daddy you told me I could be Captain today!" she heard Little Jack stomping above her.  
"Yes , I'm aware..."

"NO YOUR NOT!" Little Jack screamed back

"JACK JUNIOR SPARROW!" She heard her father boom.

Soon Little Jack was crying

"Look Jack, darling I didn't mean to yell..."

Destiny laughed.  
"pushover" she said getting out of bed.

She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of tan breeches and a brown shirt.  
She slid them on and walked out of her cabin.

As she walked past Ruby's door she knocked on the door then did a quick twirl and kicked it.  
Ruby had a bad habit of sleeping late.

Destiny walked on until she got to the stairs that led to the upper deck.

She walked swiftly to her parents cabin.  
Mum always slept late.  
She opened the door and crept in.

Destiny crept under the covers next to her mother.  
"Goodmorning dear, Happy birthday." Lily whispered pulling Destiny close. "Morning Mummy, thank you"  
Destiny loved this part of the mornings.  
"Sleep well?" Lily asked giving Destiny a kiss on the forehead.  
"Well enough"  
"Thats good."

Destiny layed with her mother for a while, then after asking her Mother what she wanted for breakfast, slipped from the room.  
She walked up towards the wheel where the Captain was in plain site, with a little brown haired baby boy on his hip.

"Morning Captain." she said giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning rat." Destiny just rolled her eyes and took Benjamin into her arms.  
"Why hello Ben!" She said tickling the two year old.

"Happy birthday DESTINY!" Ruby said running up the steps still in her nightgown.  
Destiny laughed and grabbed ruby around the neck.

"You are amazing." She laughed.  
"How So?" Ruby asked.

"One moment you're dead to the world and the next, you're running in circles."

Ruby just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Ruby, hold the wheel for a few moments dear." Jack said giving her a quick wink.  
Ruby nodded and grabbed the wheel.

Jack motioned for Destiny to follow him.  
As soon as his back was turned Jack jr. started fussing for control.  
Just then Lily emerged from her room.

"Just in time luv." Jack said giving her a quick kiss.  
He loved his wife so much.

"Aren't I always?" She asked with a wink.

Jack smiled and continued to lead Destiny to the deep hallway of the ship.  
He lit a candle and continued until they reached the practice room where Destiny and Jack would practice her sword fighting, and where secretly Destiny had been taking Ruby to teach her.

A single porthole in the side filled the room with a soft misty light.  
Jack walked into a dark corner and pulled out a big brown paper package.  
He handed it to Destiny.

"Open it." He urged.  
She grinned and tore the paper to pieces.  
She sighed when she removed the sheath of her first sword.

"Oh dad." She said carresing the blade.  
Jack smiled proudly.

"I thought I would suprise you. Now get your arse up and put that thing to use"  
Destiny laughed and took her stance.

Jack pulled his sword out.  
Destiny lunged and Jack blocked her sideways blow.  
she jumped to the side and aimed at his neck.  
Jack twisted his sword under hers and threw it from her hands.

"A bit different from a wooden one aye?" Jack laughed.  
Destiny nodded still smiling.

"Come on lets get breakfast ready." Jack said , stalling for the real suprise.

Destiny grinned and attached the sword to the belt around her waist.  
She had missed him.

When she got to the galley she took a deep breath and walked in.  
She turned the corner into the cooking area to find Oliver Erickson sitting with his legs propped up on the counter fast asleep.  
"Ollie ,Ollie, Ollie." She said in a scolding way.  
"You should really know better."

She smiled devilishly and pulled out her new sword.  
She carefully aimed it (not to close) at his neck.  
"OLIVER!" She yelled in the deepest voice she could muster.

He lept from his seat.  
"Des!" He said sighing loudly.  
She started laughing, mostly at his red cheeks.

"You nearly pissed yer pants!" she said doubling over.  
Oliver just pushed his hair out of his eyes and swallowed hard.

"It's really not that funny"  
Destiny stopped laughing and reported the breakfast orders.

"So, Ollie my boy, what have you been up to"  
Destiny was the only one allowed to call him Ollie.  
They had pretty much grown up together.  
When Destiny was ten, Jack found Oliver hiding out in one of the lifeboats.

"A stowaway?"

"N-n-n-o sir!" 12 year old Oliver trembled in fear.

Destiny came onto the upper deck in her night gown, rubbing her eyes.

"Whose that Daddy?"

Jack looked Oliver over.  
He imagined his Destiny all alone on the streets, trying to steal food from a pirate ship.

The rest is history.  
Oliver and Destiny were best friends to the end.  
When push came to shove Destiny always ran to her precious Ollie and vicaverca.

Destiny washed some dishes while Oliver started cooking eggs and sausage.  
He really had become a good cook.  
Sometimes when Destiny would help clean the galley she would dream that she was in her own home cleaning her kitchen while her husband slept soundly in the parlor.  
She would be wearing a big dress and have maids to wait on her.

Destiny liked to pretend she was a proper woman.  
Sometimes when everyone was asleep she would take out her old pink dress and put it on.  
Then she would sneak down into the galley, into the closet made bedroom Ollie slept in and beg him to dance with her.  
Of course he always would.  
He absolutely adored Destiny.

Their late night rendevouz was cut short one night when the seams on Destiny's dress finally split and she had to hold it together long enough to get back to her room.

After breakfast was ready Ollie slipped from the kitchen, leaving Destiny humming to herself.  
When he came back he had a big brown bag in his hands.  
Destiny turned around just in time to see him shove it in her direction.  
She giggled a bit then carried it to Ollie's bedroom.

She tore it open and gasped.  
"Oliver!" she yelled.  
He walked in smiling sheepishly.

She fingered the delicate lace on the soft yellow dress.  
It was absolutely gorgeous.

She looked up at him.  
"At breakfast..dance with me."

He nodded still smiling.  
Oh how she loved those dimples.

She hurried to her room with the dress.  
Oliver set the table then rang the bell to signifiy meal-time.

The crew rushed in from all corners.  
When he was sure that they were all there he went to find Destiny.  
He found her tying the laces of her dress together.

It was a perfect fit.  
The dress was elbow length, with lace draping from the ends of the sleeves.  
It fit a bit tightly until it his her hips, where it spread into a luxurious skirt.  
Destiny did a twirl and looked at herself in the mirror.

She saw Ollie in the mirror leaning against the doorframe.  
She turned to face him.

"What do you think?" She asked.  
"You look beautiful Miss Destiny, may I have this dance"  
Oliver did a quick bow and held out his hand.  
She giggled and took his hand.

She put one hand on his neck and the other in his hand.  
He let the hand not holding hers, rest on her hip.

Softly they began to dance around the room.  
Destiny felt her heart in her throat.  
Oh she loved him so much right now.  
And he loved her as well.

"Please kiss me!" Her mind begged.

As if he heard her, Ollie stopped and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Des?"

* * *

**AHAHAHA CLIFFIE! wooo, if i get 5 reviews you get the rest muahahaHA**


	4. A New Start

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything of Disney's or Pirates of the Carribean.  
I only wish I did...**

**Thanks to my reviewers...love ya!**

* * *

_Softly they began to dance around the room.  
Destiny felt her heart in her throat.  
Oh she loved him so much right now.  
And he loved her as well._

_"Please kiss me!" Her mind begged._

_As if he heard her, Ollie stopped and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Des?"_

..o.o..

Destiny froze.  
"Yes?"

There was a slience that seemed to stretch into oblivion.  
What was he going to say,  
or better yet what was he going to do?  
She watched his face, waiting .  
Still waiting.

"I'd better go get the food cleaned up." Ollie smiled and did a quick bow then left the room.

Destiny stood dumbfounded She took a moment to replay the events.  
Slowly she made her way to the doorway.  
She looked down the hall at Ollie's retreating form.  
"What just happened?" She asked out loud.

"It's really quite simple my dear." Lily said from behind her in the hallway.

Destiny jumped nearly three feet in the air.  
"MUM!" She yelled turning around.

"Oh Oliver..my DARLING! my LOVE!" Lily pranced around as if she was dancing.

Destiny just stomped into her room, slammed the door and locked it.  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
Here we go again.

"Des, let me talk to you.. please!" Lily pounded on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Destiny yelled from inside.  
She started to untie the laces on her dress.

Lily pulled a dagger from her boot and started to pick the lock on her firstborn's bedroom door.  
Finally she slung the door open and saw Destiny fumbling with the laces on her dress.

Destiny whipped around.  
"MUM!" she shouted again.  
Lily just held her hands up in defeat.

"Will ye just let me help you undo this?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Destiny nodded with a pouty face and folded her arms over her chest.

Lily shut the door behind her and stood behind Destiny.  
"So you love him?" she asked fumbling with the stubbon knot on Destiny's dress.

"I dont know." Destiny answered softly.

"He's quite the handsome one aye?" Lily asked with a small grin.

Oliver had blonde wavy hair that just covered his ears and deep brown eyes.  
When he smiled he had dimples that would bring any woman to her knees,  
and he stood about 6 feet tall.

"Aye." Destiny answered smiling.  
Lily peeled the dress off of Destiny, then reached for a night shirt.  
She handed it to Destiny who slipped it on, then sat on her bed.

"Look Des, If you think you have strong feelings for this boy, you're going to want to let him know"  
Destiny looked up to her mother.

"But I dont think he feels the same"  
Lily smiled.

"Follow me."

Destiny quickly slid some pants on then followed her mother to the galley.  
Lily put a finger over her lips to signal for Destiny to be quiet.

Destiny crept silently into the galley until she heard a voice coming from Ollie's room.

"Stupid,stupid,stupid! Oliver! what were you thinking"  
At first Destiny thought someone was scolding her Ollier..HER Ollie.  
She was ready to pound down the door and beat whoever was yelling.  
But then she recognized his voice.

Her spirits dropped.  
He was mad he bought her the dress, that he danced with her.  
She turned to walk away , defeated.

Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Now she knows I have feelings for her." Ollie said quietly.

Destiny looked at Lily shocked, then a big smile covered her face.  
Lily smiled back then pulled Destiny out of the galley.

"Destiny Rose, you make me a solemn swear here and now"  
Destiny nodded.

"Be careful, guard your heart, don't let anyone use you, and dont make any rash decisions, think from your heart not your head"  
Destiny nodded.  
Lily had known that eventually the two would get together.

"Thanks Mum!" She said and hugged Lily tightly.  
Lily winked and walked up the stairs.

Destiny stopped for a second, then did a little hop.  
She laughed and walked quickly to Ollie's room.

She opened the door quietly.  
Here goes nothing.

She looked in and saw a desperate looking Ollie sitting with his head in his hands.  
She frowned a bit and walked over to him.  
He had no shirt on, just some gray breeches.

He was so muscular.  
She sat on the bed beside him.

He looked up into her eyes.  
Destiny showed no emotion, but leaned over close to his lips.

"I feel exactly the same." she whispered , so close to his lips.

He gave her a confused look.  
She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his.

"I Love you." She whispered again.  
There was a moment of absolute silence.  
Lily was almost scared, what if he hadn't been talking about her!

"Oh, Destiny, I Love you too." He placed his hand on the back of her neck and slowly he pressed his lips to hers.

Destiny sighed.  
was this possible.  
Was this really happening?

She pulled away.

"Ollie?" He smiled in response.

"Have you ever kissed anyone else"  
He shook his head still smiling.

"Good." Destiny grabbed him and kissed him softly.

"What about you?" He asked pulling away.

"No. No one but you." He smiled again, and gave her a quick kiss.

Destiny grabbed him and held him as close as she could.  
She ran her fingers up and down his back feeling his warm skin.  
She had longed to feel his arms around her in a loving embrace.  
She never wanted to let go.

They were interrupted by a sharp scream.  
Followed by another.

They both stopped and looked towards the galley door.  
Destiny recognized the voice.  
"My Mum." she said desperately.

Oliver stood and threw his shirt on.  
He pulled a pistol out of his dresser drawer.

Being raised on a pirate ship, they were both trained in a safety protocol , in case anything should happen.

"Stay close." He said protectivley.  
Destiny nodded and held on to the back of his shirt whilethey crossed the room andmade for thestairs.  
Ollie felt Destiny grip his shirt harder.  
He reached around and held her hand.  
"Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you."

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW!**


	5. An adventure of their own

**OK, so one review... thats pretty sad :( , If i dont get more on this chapter...there might not be more... Sigh**

**so you know the drill**

**review!**

**By the way..some sort of sexual content here.. oh me and my dirty mind ;)**

_

* * *

_

_"Stay close." He said protectivley.  
Destiny nodded and held on to the back of his shirt while they walked upstairs.  
Ollie felt Destiny grip his shirt harder.  
He reached around and held her hand.  
"Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you."_

Destiny walked slowly behind him until they reached the main deck.  
She was prepared to see bloodshed and evil pirates ransacking her father's ship.

What she saw instead was two women screaming and hugging.

"ELIZABETH!" Lily shrieked, running toward her sister-in-law.

"OH MY GOSH!" Elizabeth screamed running towards Lily.

Destiny looked at a confused Ollie.

"My aunt." She said simply.  
Ollie nodded and let out a sigh of releif.

Destiny also noted that they were docked, a small detail she must have missed while kissing Ollie.

She walked over to her father who was standing proudly behind the wheel of his ship.

"Happy Birthday luv." He said with a smile.  
She grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

"Off ye go." he laughed as she ran into her room to change.

After she changed into her light gray breeches and sleeveless white shirt she slid her boots on and walked out side.

There she found Ollie faithfully waiting for her on deck.  
She grinned and told her mother she would be back by nightfall.

"That's fine darling." Lily said with a small smile.  
"Why dont you wait for your Aunt Bethy to take you to the house though."

"Ok." Destiny agreed then waited for Elizabeth to finish talking to Jack.  
Soon enough Elizabeth pranced back over to Destiny and Oliver.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY DESTINY!" she yelled grabbing Destiny up and giving her a huge hug.  
"You're so GORGEOUS!" she gasped.  
Destiny laughed.

"Aunt Bethy, This is Oliver Erickson"  
"Nice to meet you Oliver." Elizabeth said holding out her hand.  
"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Turner." Oliver said kissing the top of Elizabeth's hand gently.

Elizabeth smiled and offered to escort them to the house.  
They waved goodbye and walked hand-in-hand behind Elizabeth.

"This is where I was born." Destiny told Ollie as she walked up to the Turner manor.

"It's huge." He remarked.

"I know!" She said grinning.

"Your Uncle is at work, but he is going to be so THRILLED to see you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Back on the Black Pearl...

"Jack!" Lily laughed running into their cabin.  
"Oh please ma'am I'm just a poor hungry pirate!" Jack grinned as he pounced on top of her.

Lily laughed loudly.  
Jack pressed his lips hard against hers.

"Jack, what about the children?" Lily asked

"Not to worry my darling, they're at story time with Mr. Cotton." He answered.

Lily gave him an unsure look.

"And he KILLED the nasty Commodore!" Jack jr. finished.  
Mr. Cotton clapped as Emma stood up to take her turn .

Jack quickly shed his clothes while Lily tore hers away.  
"It's been too long." She smiled.  
"I know my luv." Jack said holding himself above her.  
"We must be quiet." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded ...

Back at the Turner's

"We'll be back soon Aunt Bethy!" Destiny called from the front door.

"Be Careful!" Elizabeth replied from the kitchen.  
Destiny and Ollie had just met Destiny's 4 year old cousins Madison and Michael.  
They were brown haired brown eyes twins , with almost as much energy as Elizabeth.

"Do you know how to get to the smithy?" Ollie asked Destiny as they turned a corner.  
"Of course!" she said grabbing his hand and giving him a small smile.  
He smiled back This had been such a wonderful day.

By the time they got to the smithy it was already starting to get dark.  
Destiny knocked on the door.  
A young man answered about her age,  
He had dark hair and green eyes.

"Is William Turner available?" Destiny asked politely.

"He's busy." They boy said before slamming the door.  
Destiny stood looking very offended at the door.

"I'll handle this." Ollie said.  
He knocked on the door.  
When it answered he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the boys head.

"Look here boy, were blood thirsty pirates in need of some swords, if ye dont let us pass it'll be yer head!" Ollie screamed.

The boy looked shocked and stepped aside.

Oliver smiled and put his pistol back into his belt.  
"Ladies first." he said moving aside so Destiny could enter.  
She laughed and stepped inside.

"UNCLE WILLY!" she yelled running toward the man she knew was her uncle standing at the back of the room.  
He turned around just in time to catch her.

"No, this CANT be my little neice! You're all grown up"  
Destiny just giggled and gave him a tight hug.  
He smelled like sweat and metal, weirdly enough Destiny loved this smell.  
It discerned him from her father, who smelt more of sweat and rum.

"Whose this young man?" He asked gesturing towards Oliver.

"Will Turner, Oliver Erickson." She said introducing them.

Ollie shook Will's hand politely.  
"I was actually about to head home for dinner. Why don't the two of you accompany me on the walk home"  
"Of course!" Destiny replyed.  
"We'll just wait outside for you to get ready."

Will nodded already at work cleaning things up.

Destiny led Oliver outside.  
They took a seat on a bench beside the smithy door.  
She spent a few seconds just looking into his brown eyes.  
He leaned forward and kissed her quickly.  
She giggled.  
She was so adorable to him.  
To everyone else she was the daughter of a pirate captain.  
Tough, and independant.  
Ollie knew better.

Oliver Erickson knew everything there was to know about Destiny Sparrow.  
He had heard the tale of how her parents met, Her crazy birth.  
He knew of 'Aunt Bethy and Uncle Willy.  
He was also the only one that knew how Destiny got a splinter when she was 11.

When she was younger she wasn't allowed to walk around on deck barefoot.  
But of course one night she was chasing Ollie around on deck, playing pirates when she slipped and a splinter went into her big toe.  
Ollie remembered how she cryed and cryed.

He had wanted to go get The Captain but Destiny insisted he didnt.  
Finally Oliver somehow carried a bawling Destiny to her room and set her on the floor then ran to the Sparrow's bedroom.

"CAPTAIN!" He yelled pounding on the door.  
When a very angry Jack emerged all Oliver wanted to do was run, but he had a job to do.

"I Think somethings wrong with yer daughta' !" He exclaimed.  
Jack cocked an eyebrow and listened.

Sure enough he could hear whimpers from Destiny's bedroom.  
Jack rushed to her room followed by Oliver.  
When he walked in Jack saw Destiny sitting next to a dug up spot of wood.  
Courtesy of Oliver's dagger.

Jack fixed her splinter and from that day on all of the Sparrow children had giant carpet rugs in their rooms.

Finally Will emerged from the smithy.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Destiny nodded and stood with Oliver.  
They followed Will through the streets.  
Destiny couldn't help but notice how everyone watched them.  
She was sure her disproprietal clothing had something to do with it.  
Will was pointing something out to Ollie, but Destiny paid no attention.

"Mummy!" A little girl screamed at the top of her lungs.  
She was standing almost 2 yards from Destiny, looking right at her.  
"Mummy! Please!" The little girl yelled again.  
She couldn't be more that 2 years old.  
She had long brown curls, and big brown eyes.  
A tear rolled down her cheek.

Destiny was about to walk over to the child to ask her if she needed help when the girl simply vanished.  
It wasn't as if she got lost in the crowd, or was poofed away in a cloud of smoke.  
She just wasn't there anymore.

Destiny looked for a moment, but when she felt Ollie tug her arm she followed , letting the girl slip from her mind.  
They got to the Turner's and were met by Jack, Lily, Ruby, Jack jr. , Emma, and Little Ben.

Emma was playing with Madison and Michael and simply adored them, while Ruby tryed her best to occupy Ben, who was grumpy because his afternoon nap was cut short.

Jack jr. was drinking juice out of a Rum glass, after Jack convinced him that it was Rum.

And Lily and Elizabeth were trying to cook dinner.

When Will walked in Lily rushed out of the kitchen.  
"my William!" She yelled jumping into his arms.  
Will laughed and spun her around.  
"Oh It's been so long!" He sighed.

"I know!" Lily agreed giving him one more big hug.

Destiny announced that she was going to get freshened up.  
"Well your bedroom is upstairs 3rd to the right." Elizabeth yelled up the stairs.  
"I'm staying?" She asked in amazement.  
"For 3 weeks." Jack yelled from the Dining room table.

"So is Oliver." Lily laughed.  
After being shown their rooms, Ollie and Destiny found that the crew of the Black Pearl had carried their clothes and most of their belongings to their rooms.

Destiny was in her room hanging clothes up in the closet.  
She pressed her ear against the wall of the closet and listened to see if she could hear Ollie in the room next to her's.  
She pushed all of her body into the wall and thought she heard a grinding sound.  
She pushed harder to test the wall.  
Suddenly the wall gave way and she fell into the floor of Ollie's closet.

She sat still for a moment, before she realized she was in his closet.  
The door was closed so the only light was coming from her closet.  
She felt around in the wall she came through and realized that she had discovered a secret door.  
She laughed quietly, already planning something.

She heard voices outside so she stood silently.  
"Thank you Mrs. Turner, really this is too kind." Ollie said using every bit of manners he knew.

"No really Oliver, It's the least I can do"  
She heard the door shut and a few scuffled footsteps.  
Suddenly the closet door opened and she jumped out, pinning an unsuspecting Ollie to his bed.

"Bloody Hell!" He gasped , then he realized it was her.  
She sat up on her elbows smiling.  
"What a nice suprise." He grinned up at her.

Slowly Destiny bent lower and kissed his soft lips.  
His seafared hands ran up her arms.  
Slowly she began increasing the pace of their kiss.

Ollie wrapped him arms around her back and kissed her hard.  
Destiny felt his tongue on her lips.  
Immediatly she parted her lips, granting him access to her mouth.

His hands moved to her hips.  
At his touch Destiny ground her hips against his, causing Ollie to let out a low moan.  
She smiled, loving that she could have this effect on him.

Slowly she began grinding against him.  
His hands started moving her hips in a circular motion against him.  
Destiny could feel his arousal and it just motivated her more.

She moved one of his hands up her shirt, onto her bare back.  
His warm hands sent a fire smoldering in her belly.  
Destiny tangled her fingers in his messy curls, increasing her pace.

They She could feel Ollie moaning against her lips over and over.  
She shifted herself higher on his hips, and hit a pleasure point on her body.  
She moaned softly.

Slowly Ollie's hand moved closer and closer to her chest.  
Feeling her own pleasure Destiny increased her pace even more.  
Ollie's other hand gripped her hip, as it controlled her movements.

She moved furiously, feeling her pleasure grow.  
Soon Destiny ran out of breath and had to break the kiss.  
She rested her forehead against Ollie's watching his eyes darken with lust and the need for pleasure.

His hand finally grasped her breast, and when it did her body went rigid.  
She moved quicker, feeling her pleasure get closer and closer to its maximum.  
Ollie let out a deep throaty groan.  
When he did Destiny lost control.

She felt her body spasm against Ollie.  
She pressed her lips against his to keep herself from screaming.  
Soon her pleasure stopped.

She collapsed on top of her love.  
He ran his hand up and down her back.  
"I Love you." He whispered.  
"I Love you too." she answered.

"Time for dinner!" She heard Ruby yell.  
Destiny leaped up and remembered her door was locked.  
"It's ok." Ollie calmed her.  
"Just go get changed, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok." She smiled lovingly at him.  
"You might want to change too." She said gesturing to the wet spot on his pants.

He blushed a little.  
She gave him a quick kiss to ease his mind, then slipped through her secret door.

She shut the door slightly and folded a blanket over the entrance.  
"There. Now ...what to wear."

* * *

**REVIEW! heh!.. trust me you'll never guess the ending...if you want to know some of the future of the story, tell me in my review...**


	6. Dinner and a Dance

**Ok so no reviews on the last chapter, thats ok, I'll just keep on truckin'**

**Well let me know what ya think**

**Chapter six-**

* * *

Destiny dressed in her traditional white shirt and an old light blue skirt.  
The waistline of the skirt was far too small by now, so she pulled it up until it fit her around her middle.  
The bottom now reached about the middle of her calves.

She decided barefoot was the way to go, so she washed her feet in the small wash pan beside her bed.  
After pulling her hair back into a loose braid she walked merrily downstairs.

Everyone one was already waiting for her.  
She smiled widely and sat in the vacant chair between Ollie and Ruby.  
All of the children had been dressed up.  
Ruby and Emma had skirts and clean shirts on, while Jack jr. and Ben were wearing long pants and nice shirts.

Ollie however was only changed by the fact that his clothes were clean and not dirtied as usual by cooking meals.  
The captain sat proudly and messily at the head of the table, where caddy cornered was Lily wearing a dark green summer dress.

Elizabeth was wearing the same thing she had worn all day and Will had changed into clean clothes.  
Madison and Michael were on either side of Elizabeth making obseen noises and throwing silverware.

Destiny sighed.  
It felt good to be back.

Elizabeth had already placed the food on the table, and after saying grace announced that everyone should dig in.  
"This is amazing!" Ollie whispered leaning over to Destiny.  
"I know Aunt Bethy could make burnt wood taste like a fine cake!" Ollie laughed and continued to eat.

When the meal ended Elizabeth sent Will to put the twins to bed while Jack did the same for Jack jr., Emma and Ben.  
Ruby and Destiny were allowed to stay up, even though Destiny and Ollie chose to go to their rooms rather than listen to Jack mumble on about who knows what.

Destiny's room had a balcony that overlooked the garden.  
It really was beautiful.

In the very center was a stone bench that was surrounded by rose bushes.  
Ollie was sitting on the bed admiring Destiny's new sword.

When Destiny tore herself from the beautiful view she joined Ollie on the bed.  
"Ollie?" He looked up.

"Yes m'lady?" Destiny smiled

"Do you ever miss living on land, you know, solid ground?"

He stopped and thought for a moment.  
"I suppose sometimes, when I have to cook two meals because the waves are throwing the ship around so that the plates go flying from the crew's hands." He said honestly.

She laughed at this.

"Why?" He asked curiously

"I just always dreamt of living a life on shore, where I could raise my children and have a home of my own." She answered dreamily.

"Aren't you a bit young to be thinking about children Des?" He said laying back on the bed.

"Not really, Mum had be when she was only in her twenties"

Ollie sighed, Destiny was such a dreamer.

Hes got up and walked to the balcony.  
He saw the view Destiny had been admiring and got an idea.

"Come with me." He said taking her hand.

They slipped downstairs , past the parlor where everyone was talking , and through the back door out into the garden.

They stood on a patch of grass illuminated by the moonlight.  
Ollie could hardly take his eyes away from Destiny.  
She looked like an honest angel standing there, smiling sweetly at him.

He smiled and did a small bow.  
She giggled and curtsied.  
"May I have this dance M'lady?"

Destiny laughed.  
"Well of course you may kind sir."

Ollie took her hand and there they danced.  
Destiny could feel the wind blowing her hair out of its braid while she twirled in Ollie's arms.  
Oliver Erickson was amazed at the sight before him.  
The most beautiful woman he had ever seen, was in his arms, laughing and holding him.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  
"You have my heart Destiny Sparrow"  
He whispered.

"And you have mine"  
She answered, a tear in her eye.

There they stopped dancing.  
Destiny grabbed her Ollie around the waist and pulled him against her, hugging him with all of her strength.  
Ollie held her back, a little concerned with her behavior.

"Des, is something wrong?" "Just don't let go Ollie., never let go."

And he didn't.  
They walked to the stone bench and sat there, enveloped in each other's arms.  
"Destiny?" Ollie asked pressing his cheek to her forehead.  
"Yes?"

"Do you think this will last forever?"She looked at him.

"What will last forever?" She asked.  
"Us."

"I hope so, I know I'll never stop loving you." She answered pulling him closer, and playing with the old silver chain around his neck.  
Ollie smiled.

"I'll never stop loving you either."

So they sat, unaware that they were being watched.  
Against the side of the house the man stood.  
He had tracked them this far, the rest was up to his master.

"Find them, and report their whereabouts to me!" those were his orders.  
Firm and not negotiable

He crouched down, taking in the surroundings.  
He almost felt guilty, ruining a moment like this.  
He knew how proud his master would be if he could succesfully bring his prize to him.

He moved stealthily towards the young couple.  
closer and closer.  
He was against the back of the bench now.

He reached up and grabbed the girl by her hair.  
Destiny screamed and tryed to stand but was held down by the man.

Oliver leapt to his feet and pulled out his pistol.  
"Let her go!" He demanded.

The man stood, holding Destiny around her neck.  
He then held up a pistol of his own, aiming it at Destiny's temple.

Oliver saw Destiny's eyes, silently pleading for help.  
Oliver cocked the gun and was prepared to shoot.

When the man heard this he cocked his as well.  
Destiny closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together.

And then-

_BANG..._

_

* * *

_

**DUM DUM DUM! who shot who! oh no ...review!**


	7. Arella

**sry bout the wait!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

All Destiny could see was the smoke that seeped out of the gun.  
She hadn't been able to process the entire event.

When her eyes looked up she saw the man who had shot.  
Her eyes widened as she followed the trail that the bullet would have taken.  
Her line of vision landed on the limp body of a young man.

She felt her body grow cold and her knees tremble.  
Just before her body hit the ground Oliver reached out and caught her.

"Good catch mate." Jack said putting his pistol into his belt.  
"Thanks, nice shot." Oliver said shakily.

"Ye know him?" Jack asked gesturing to the dead man.  
Oliver shook his head and readjusted his hold on Destiny.

"Well it seems he knew you." Jack said walking over to the body.

"What should we do, ye know, with the body." Oliver asked with a grimace.  
Jack grinned.

"I'll take care of it."

* * *

Oliver sat by Destiny's bedside waiting for her to wake.  
He watched her facial expressions.  
Her lips always seemed to be moving, even when she slept.

It amused him to watch her face change from happy to sad to angry in a matter of seconds.  
He sat back in the chair and closed his eyes.

Destiny opened her eyes slowly, wondering what she had dreamt and what she hadn't.  
She saw the ceiling of her room.  
Her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered how she had gotten here.

Cautiously she turned her head to the left.  
Nothing.

She then looked to the right.  
There she saw her Ollie sitting back with his eyes closed.

She sat up slowly and waited for him to move.  
When he didnt she whispered."Ollie"  
No reply.

With a smirk she stood walked out onto the balcony.  
The garden was now empty and looked just as peaceful as before.  
She sat on the railing and watched the wind rustle the grass below her.

She imagined dancing with Ollie.  
She loved it.

She used to wish she could be a tortugan dancer when she was little.  
Before she knew what they really were , of course.

She closed her eyes when the warm caribbean wind whipped around her face.  
Suddenly she remembered the horror of what she had just seen.  
Her eyes snapped open.

On the stone bench she saw the little girl she had seen in town.  
She was sitting with her back to Destiny leaning over the back of the bench.  
Her hair was brown and blew in the wind.  
She turned around and waved when she saw Destiny watching her.

Destiny smiled and waved.  
The little girl gestured for Destiny to meet her in the garden.  
So Destiny hurried down the stairs and rushed out the back door.

Destiny was suprised that the little girl was still there.  
She smiled and walked up to the bench.

"What's your name?" Destiny asked sitting beside her.  
"Dont you know?" The girl giggled.

"No." Destiny answered looking puzzled.  
"It's me, Arella! Don't you know me Mommy?" The girl said standing.

"Sweety, I'm not-" Destiny started to tell the girl that she wasn't her mother, but the girl ran out into the open yard and slowly her form disappeared into a fog.

"Arella."


End file.
